


Little Wolf

by gwaciepotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, Sweet Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaciepotter/pseuds/gwaciepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff knows that everything is going to be alright. Sometimes he just needs a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wolf

“Why did no one tell me that my son’s dating a werewolf?”

“John…”

“Don’t John me.”

“You know that these things happen. Sometimes your kids date people you don’t want them to. Hell, sometimes your kids date people _because_ you don’t want them to.”

John sighs. He could understand Stiles being gay. Despite his crack outside the Jungle, he knew that Stiles had more than a passing interest in men. He just didn’t know that Stiles’ interest extended to Derek Hale of all people.

John understands that Derek is a good kid. Really he does. It’s just. This is his _son_.

Chris came up behind John and wrapped an arm around his chest from behind. Chris was just enough taller than John that it was noticeable but not so much taller that he towered over John. 

“Hey,” the soft voice broke John out of his thoughts “everything will work out. Stiles is a tough kid, you know that. And though Derek and I have had our differences he’s not a bad kid. Besides, if anyone can keep up with Stiles its Derek.”

“I know that. You know I know that. But a _werewolf_? Can you imagine how much more trouble that’s going to put Stiles in?”

Chris laughed and held on a little tighter. “You and I both know that Stiles got into all that trouble all on his own. “

“Chris,” John turned to look at the other man, resting his head on Chris’ chest “I can’t lose him too.”

“I can’t promise you that you won’t, you know that. But I can promise that Derek will not let anything happen to Stiles. He would sooner rip out his own throat than hurt him.”

Chris moved his other hand to grab hold of John’s hand and slide their fingers. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say, Chris.”

“I’m saying that Stiles is important to Derek, both as a member of his pack and to his inner wolf. Werewolves are so named because they have certain traits in common with a regular wolf. A wolf mates for life. Though sometimes a young werewolf can be led astray,” here Chris’ face got tense. John couldn’t see it, but he knew that his sister was a sore subject and he knew there wasn’t a day that passed by where Chris wasn’t sorry for the actions of his sister. “Once the human side of the wolf and his animal side agree, there is no one else for them.”

“So you’re telling me…”

“Yes. Stiles is it for Derek. He has decided on a mate, and once that decision is made and agreed to by both sides of him that’s it. That’s not to say that Stiles couldn’t change his-“

“We both know that won’t happen that kid is the most stubborn person I’ve ever met.”

John turned in Chris’ hold to look him in the eyes. Stiles would be alright. He had to be.

“Thank you. They never would have told me and it’s important. Not to say that I’m not scared to death that something’s gonna happen to my kid. But I’m sure glad to know that he’s got someone else to come to bat for him if shit hits the fan.”

Chris smiled again and gripped John’s hand a little tighter. “What do you say we go put a little bit of fear into your son’s wolf?”

Everything would work out. 


End file.
